Trip Johnson (TEWF Galaxy)
Trip Johnson '''is a character from the TEWF Galaxy of the TYA Universe. He wrestles for the TEWF, where he is the reigning OWA World Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Trip Johnson made his debut in the first TEWF match, where he faced Jeff Palmer in a match to determine the TEWF World Champion on April 1, 2013. Johnson won the match, thus winning his first championship. In the following months, Johnson and Palmer continued to feud in a series of matches -- another match at the end of April, an I Quit Match in May and a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match in June -- all of which Johnson was able to retain the championship. On the debut episode of Botchdown, Johnson was defeated by Shawn Michaels in a Steel Cage Match. He defeated Edge and CM Punk in a Triple Threat Match the following Monday on Cooked. On the July 12 edition of Botchdown, Johnson made a heel turn and scored a victory over Brock Lesnar. It was then announced that John Cena would challenge him for the TEWF World Championship at the upcoming Money In The Bank pay-per-view. Following the announcement, Johnson competed in the main event of Cooked in a 6-Man Tag Team Match -- Johnson, Dolph Ziggler and Brock Lesnar faced Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio and John Cena. The match ended with Johnson hitting the Power Trip on his #1 Contender and scoring the pin. Johnson simply left the ring as Lesnar and Ziggler attacked Kingston and Mysterio post-match with steel chairs. Johnson suffered a loss to Kofi Kingston on July 19, following interference from John Cena. After the match, however, Johnson raised Kingston's arm in victory, thus turning face once more. At Money In The Bank, Johnson defeated John Cena to successfully retain the World Championship. The next night on Cooked, however, he was defeated by Triple H. He was absent from the following Botchdown, but made a return on Cooked where he took exception to The Undertaker's assault on Matt Palmer. As a result, Mr. McMahon placed the champion in a Handicap Match against Undertaker and his brother Kane. It seemed as though Johnson would make Kane submit to the Anaconda Vise, but interception by Undertaker caused him to be Tombstoned and defeated. Having defeated the champion earlier, Triple H was named the next #1 Contender. Johnson teamed with his challenger to take on Bradshaw of The Acolytes and John Cena. Johnson and Triple H won the contest, and had a brief staredown after the match. They clashed in a Last Man Standing Match at the Over The Edge pay-per-view, where Johnson retained his championship once again. The following night on Cooked, he was forced to team with Jeff Palmer as the pair faced The Undertaker and The Acolytes in a Handicap Match. Despite the odds, Johnson and Palmer banded together to beat Mr. McMahon's forces. He was suspended by McMahon, along with Palmer, without pay until the WinterWham event. At the pay-per-view, he was forced to defend his World Championship against Triple H and The Undertaker in a Triple Threat Match. Unknown to the champ beforehand, McMahon had paid both challengers a substantial amount to ensure that Johnson did not leave as champion. In essence, the match became more like a Handicap Match. However in the end, Johnson was able to pin Triple H following a Power Trip to successfully retain. Still worn down from the tough title defense, the champion wouldn't have any time to rest as he was forced to once again defend the title the next night on Cooked, this time against The Undertaker in a No DQ Match. Thanks to some interference from Mr. McMahon, Undertaker was able to pin Trip Johnson and become the new World Champion. In his first match since losing the championship, Johnson faced one of Undertaker's minions, Bradshaw, in Cooked's main event. Before the match, however, Johnson was assaulted by Dolph Ziggler. Johnson managed to win the match despite this, and the motives behind Ziggler's pre-match attack became clear -- Trip Johnson had recently begun an exclusive relationship with AJ Lee, Ziggler's ex-girlfriend. Johnson won his second championship within the company, the OWA World Heavyweight Championship, when he defeated Jeff Palmer and champion Zack Richards in a Triple Threat Match on Botchdown, by pinning Palmer following a schoolboy. Once again after the match, Ziggler attacked Johnson, and it was announced that the two would meet at Night of Champions with the OWA World Heavyweight Title on the line. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves *Power Trip (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker) *Anaconda Vise (Arm-trap triangle choke) Signature Moves *Spinning side slam *Hip toss Nicknames *"The Tangelo" Entrance Themes *"Revenge And Its Thrills" by Tonight Alive (April 1, 2013 - August 26, 2013) *"Patrolling Days" by The Hives (August 26, 2013 - present) Championships and accomplishments *TEWF World Championship (1 time) *OWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) Category:TEWF Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:World Champions